Guiding Light
by nightstar871
Summary: It's been five years since the terrible fire, & the Opera Populaire is reconstructed t it's former glory. Most of the crew comes back but the new Prima Donna spot needs to be filled. All hopes are lost until Elena Dulcenea Vega comes along. Everyone is bewitched with Elena's voice, but what happens when a certain phantom hears her voice? Will she be his guiding light?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

** Hi everyone! First I want to apologize for not writing my first story sooner, but better late than never. Anyways, our story takes place in Paris (Duh!) five years after the fire. The Opera Populaire is rebuilt to its former glory. Most of the crew comes back (Madame Giry, Meg Giry, Monsieur Andre, and Monsieur Firmin) while others do not (Carlotta, Christine, and some ballet dancers). However, no one doubts that the Opera Ghost has returned as well. As the managers explain their experience with the Opera Ghost to their new patron, they come to an agreement and oblige to his demands. Left with some vacant spots including the Prima Donna opening, Monsieur Firmin leaves Paris for "fresh" talent. He finds himself in Madrid and meets a young and beautiful woman named Elena Dulcenea Vega. She auditions for a part in the chorus but after her audition and hearing her captivating and melodious voice, he gives her the Prima Donna spot. Firmin writes a letter to Andre and tells him of Mademoiselle Vega and her arrival. Andre announces the exciting news to everyone. Meanwhile, in the catacombs a heart-broken Erik hears this news and is furious, he then devices a plan to get rid of this woman It's been one full day and now she has doubts about the Opera House. (Elena has an interesting and sad past, but I'm not going to spoil this!), but then is assured by the driver that they would be arriving in an hour. Now, let me just say I DO NOT own Phantom of the Opera Music or any other music mentioned, Paris or the any of the POTO characters. I'm done with my note, so LET MY STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

_Omniscient P.O.V _

Elena Vega rubbed her eyes as she saw the building in front of her. It was jut as she remembered it was; it looked as the fire did not occur. As the carriage stop, Elena stepped out as quickly as she could and began to help a boy unload her luggage.

"For a new Prima Donna, you travel light," the boy said as he saw a luggage bag and a trunk. He easily carried the trunk to the entrance and Elena followed shortly behind. With every step she took Elena felt a strange sense through her body, as if someone was watching her.

_I can't believe it! I'm actually going to sing here! I'm actually going to be working here! _Elena thought to herself.

Once she was near the entrance a man who looked in his early forty's came to her.

"Bonjour mademoiselle. You must be Mademoiselle Vega! Firmin has written so much about you! Oh where are my manners! I'm Monsieur Andre the second manager of the opera house."

"But of course, Monsieur Firmin had spoken much about you! It's pleasure to meet you sir, and thank you for giving me a chance," Elena beamed.

They kept talking for a bit and then Andre gave her a tour of the Opera house and showed her, her room.

"This is-"

"Miss Daae's room but it has been remodeled, has more space than before, and has a bathroom small bathroom through that door. I hope it's to your liking Mademoiselle Vega," Andre answered.

"Please sir, call me Elena," Elena said with a smiled.

"Alright," Andre responded, "Elena once you've settled in please go to the Madame Giry; she'll most likely be at the stage with the rest of the dancers. Now I must go and tell everyone of your arrival… Oh Elena I have one thing to warn you about, beware of the opera ghost and always watch your back," the said darkly as he ran out of Elena's room.

_So it is true, the Phantom of the Opera is real. Wait, he's real?! _Elena thought as she unpacked her belongings. One hour passed and Elena was finishing unpacking her books and clothes when she heard a knock on the door. Elena then froze.

_What if it's the Phantom? What if he's mad at me for replacing Christine Daae? What if he wants to kill me? What if… What if it's just a real person whose here to escort you to the stage? _Elena reasoned.

Elena then opened a door and there stood a dancer before her very eyes. She was a blonde girl with blue eyes that seemed to twinkle with hopes and dreams. She was petite but well formed. She had a kind face but then again she was smiling a tad too much. "Hello, my name is Meg Giry. My mother, Madame Giry, wants to see you this instance and has asked me to escort you miss-."

"Vega. Elena Vega, but please call me Elena. Oh and thank you, I just need to put one thing in place," Elena said as she rushed to put a picture frame in her new desk.

"Alright, let's go Meg." They both hurried off to the stage. Then out of the shadows of the room a mysterious figure came out smirking mischievously. "I'll give you one chance to sing Elena Vega. This chance shall seal your fate!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading the story, and once again sorry for not posting up the story sooner. Please, comment and review this story! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_So I decided to publish this part of the story. Hope you guys like it! Once again I DO NOT own Phantom of the Opera, the POTO characters, the POTO music, or another music mentioned here!_**

_Erik's P.O.V_

Erik went quickly through a passage and was in box 5. He looked at the dancers who were practicing their dance in Hannibal. They were fully concentrated in their dance until Meg and Elena came in. Erik didn't fully observe Elena until that moment.

_Yes, she is beautiful but my angel was the epitome of beauty!_ Erik thought.

She was tall as Christine (5'5) and her skin was white as ivory. Her hair was in a bun and her hair color was the deepest brown, one would confuse her hair color for black. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and were very expressive. The dress she was wearing was beautiful and emphasized her fit body.

_I wonder if her skin is soft? No! Snap out of it Erik! She was brought her to replace your angel! Concentrate on getting her out of here! _Erik shook his head and concentrated on Elena. By that time, Madame Giry stopped the dancers and went to introduce herself to Elena. Elena smiled and reciprocated the favor. Madame Giry went on and on with her speech on the importance of opera for a while, until someone suggested to Madame Giry that Elena should show her talent. There was quite a ruckus, until Madame Giry gave them all a death glare and then to Elena a smile.

"I'm awfully sorry for their behavior, but I agree with them. Will you sing four us Elena?"

"I-I suppose one song won't do any harm. Alright, what is it you want me to sing," Elena answered.

"Have you heard of Hannibal's 'Think of me'?" Madame Giry asked. Elena nodded and went to the center of the stage.

_Let's see just how bad she is!_ Erik thought as prepared himself to critique Elena.

The music started and everyone anticipated Elena's rendition of 'Think of me.' Elena then sung.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me, once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_Then you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you'll ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

Everyone was stunned with Elena's voice including Erik. _My God! Her voice is better than Christine! She still has a little trouble with the higher register but a little practice will solve that! There still a few things though that she needs to work on but with more work her voice will be the toast of France! _Erik thought. She was at the end of the song when Erik snapped out of his chain of thoughts.

_Flowers fade the fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_But please promise me, that sometimes_

_You will think of me!_

The dancers stood up and applauded for Elena, some of them were even crying. Erik wanted to join in, but instead went straight to his lair.

"Elena Vega has talent! She is, dare I say it, better than Christine! She just needs a little work here and there, but much less work than Christine. She needs a proper teacher. Someone who will challenge her and not let her off easy like Monsieur Reyer, someone who will be firm with her and is experienced in musical talent. Someone like me."

_What if she doesn't want to?_ Erik feared.

_Erik, when has that stopped you? Now, get the letter ready and most importantly get your lair clean! _Erik rapidly wrote down the letter and cleaned his lair; he then hurried to Elena's room and placed the letter on her desk.

Erik then saw a picture in her desk and scoff at the picture. _So, she has a fop as well. Well, mark my words this fop will not distract her to achieve her glory! She will be __**MY NEW ANGEL! SHE WILL BE MINE!**_

_Elena's P.O.V_

After Elena's performance of 'Think of me', Madame Giry dismissed her. She was about to walk out when Meg hurriedly came to her.

"WOW! You were amazing! Elena, I know you barely know me but will you think of me as a friend?"

"Of course Meg, but as your friend I suggest you go back to practice before your mother drags you to the stage. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, bye," Elena joked.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Meg said as she hurried back to the stage.

Elena walked backed to her room and replayed her performance through her head. _I need to get comfortable with the upper register, I went flat at one point, and I need to put a little more emotion on the last part. Oh, I need to practice to get those things perfected. _Elena thought. When Elena got to her room, she first headed towards the bathroom, and then she changed into her nightdress and robe. Finally, she began to brush her hair, but then she noticed a small envelope on her desk and her picture frame gone as well. She opened the letter.

Dear Mademoiselle Vega,

I heard you sing today and I must congratulate you on your performance. However, I did notice a few essential things that you must perfect for your voice to be as glorious as I believe it will be. You need a teacher and I believe I am the person indicated to teach you. As you may know I don't usually take students, so I'd advice you to accept me as your teacher. Deny me and a disaster beyond imagination will occur. I will be waiting in Box 5 tonight.

Your Angel of Music,

O.G

P.S:

Do not mention this to anyone or else say goodbye to the world of light you know! Don't test me!

"What do I do? I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could. Dios mio!" Elena said out loud. She paced back and forth thinking of a way to refuse. After an hour of thinking, she came to a simple solution, Elena decided not to go. She nervously smiled and then went to sleep.

_"Oh Dios mio! Que funcione este plan!"_

* * *

**How will the Phantom react? Keep reading and you'll see. Please leave a comment and review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I want to thank to all the follows who took the time out of their important lives to bother to read my story. I´m sorry for not updating sooner but I had some technical difficulties not to mentioned the internet at my house crashed and my family went on vacation so no time to post but I got ahead and I´ll try to update once a week. Anyways I had a lot to think about and a lot to say but I know where this story is heading :D I had help with the characters with a friend and a certain phantom.**

**Erik: *Raises his hand* That would be me**

**Me: *Shocked and gasped* How the hell did you get to Mexico!**

**Erik: *raising an eye*Such Language for one so young!**

**Me: *roll my eyes* you still haven´t answered my question**

**Erik: May I remind you that I am the Phantom of the Opera and quote ¨Inside your mind¨ my dear *stroking my cheek in the process***

**Me: Erik you are starting to have that mad stare and quite frankly I´m getting scared so I better go *I get up but get pulled back by Erik while he ties me***

**Erik:You are not going anywhere until the audience review Erik needs reviews.**

**Me: Oh great he got into his mad mode please respectible readers review/leave a comment or else Erik might take over the whole story- Oh god he brought out the lasso!**

**Erik: Comment and Review! *while coming closer to me with the lasso***

_Erik's _P_.O.V _

_(10:30 P.M. many hours after Elena fell asleep)_

_Where is she! She was supposed to be here by now! Did she not read the note?! _I thought as I furiously paced in my box. My blood boiled with anger. I then stormed off and went through one of my passages and was at the entranced of the mirror that was once Christine's. There I saw Elena sleeping soundly in the bed.

_Mon dier! She looks like an angel. _I thought as all the anger I felt disappeared. I opened the mirror and crept closer to Elena.

_No doubt she is talented as she is beautiful; however she must practice for a little while so she could grow accustom to my style of teaching. _

I then carefully slid my arms under Elena's sleeping body. Suddenly, Elena wrapped her arms around my neck, snuggled my chest, and mumbled something in Spanish. Iwas shocked but just concluded that it was probably just a reflex, yet truth be told I rather enjoyed having her holding me like that.

_Erik snap out of it! Go take her to your lair and then wake her up! Don't get distracted by her beauty; you don't want the same thing to happen, do you now? _

I shook my head it's been five long years since I has seen Christine and five long years since I gave my body to her. Five years since she also married that insolent fop and broke my heart. However, with those five years I learned to be lonely, and tried to write music. My melodies were good but until I heard Elena sing; I knew I was missing something in those melodies.

I started walking back to my lair. I was nearly there when I realized Elena's steady breathing became frantic and her hands were hitting me in the chest.

"Bajame! Bajame! Quien es usted?! LE DIGO QUE ME BAJE! AYUDA! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" she desperately yelled.

"Please, calm down mademoiselle. I'm your new teacher, also known as the opera ghost an-"

"Opera Ghost! Oh dios mio! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" She shrieked as she kept hitting me. I then started to loose my balance and the inevitable happened. I fell flat on my back with Elena on top of me; she took the opportunity to run up the stairs and try to escape. I then got up and smirked.

"So it has become a chase now Ms. Vega, well may I just say this night has become a whole lot interesting!" I yelled at the direction Elena ran. I went into another secret passage and tried to catch up with Elena.

* * *

_Elena's P.O.V_

"So it has become a chase now Ms. Vega, well may I just say this night has become a whole lot interesting!" I ran up the stairs hoping the masked man did not follow me.

Elena, you may not be strong but you ran with the bulls in Spain and outran the fastest men in Spain. You can outrun this man! Your life depends on it!I thought.

"_I'm here the Phantom of the Opera_," the masked man called out. I kept running up the stairs, but then I found a small eroded bridge (more like a ledge). I nearly fell in the gap but I stopped. I knew there was only one way to get to the other side; I had to jump. I made a cross and prayed a bit, I looked back to see if the Phantom was behind me, and then gave myself some room to run.

"_Ms. Vega that jump is very dangerous, the probability of you making is very low. Go back and I promise you, you won't get hurt," _the Phantom warned.

"I won't get hurt? Ha! No me haga reir! Even if you were telling the truth, the cost of my safety would be my freedom! I will not let you take that away from me!" I stated as I started to run up the ramp. Once I was at the edge I leaped, in that brief moment I saw her whole life flash through her eyes.

_So this is how I'm going to go, in my nightgown and being chased by the Phantom of the Opera, _I thought in that moment. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and I kept thinking death was nearing me. I got closer to the other side, but I could already tell I'd only manage to grab on to the edge of the ledge. I also knew I didn't have much upper body strength and it was only a matter of minutes before I would meet my end. What seems to be an eternity past before I started to feel my grip loosens, and I began to feel light headed. Slowly but surely I grip began diminish, by the time I used my last ounce of strength I finally let gave up hope.

"I love you Rebecca and Mathew," I gasped out as I felt my grip finally loose and closed my eyes. I felt myself go down the pit but suddenly stop in mid air, a very familiar masked man was at the top of the ledge.

"You Spanish women never take a warning do you?" he said as he lifted me up. Once I was up I was once again frighten, and I was tempted to run but something held me there.

I observed her savior he was tall (6'0), lean, and muscular (not too muscular though). His hair was neatly combed and was the color of the night, and his eyes were two golden oceans that, in my view, were very expressive. He wore a white mask that covered a half of his face, but I knew what the covered part held. On the other side however, I could see that he was very handsome and did indeed looked like a mystery. He was wearing a tuxedo, which wasn't a shock to me, but he wore a black cape that covered his whole body making himself without a doubt look like a phantom.

"Thank you, monsieur Phantom for saving my life," I genuinely said as I hugged him, "I could have been dead if it weren't for you."

"It-it was nothing. I'm sorry for scaring you and kidnapping you. Now mademoiselle, let's start over. Hello and welcome to my opera house. As you may know, I am the opera ghost or most commonly known as the Phantom of the Opera. However, due to the circumstances you may address me by my real name Erik. I heard you sing and I must say you were phenomenal, but you need to perfect a few things so that your voice can surpass those of the sirens. I then decided to offer myself as a teacher, more events happened, well we are here. I hope you do take my offer Ms. Vega." Erik said eloquently.

_Should I really trust this man? He did save my life, but how do I know he didn't do it out of pity? He did train Christine Daae, and her voice is praised heavenly… maybe he's not as bad as he seems. At times like these you give the person the benefit of the doubt. _Elena thought.

"Hello Erik, my name is Elena Dulcenea Vega. I am the new "Prima Donna" of the opera house, although originally I auditioned to be part of the chorus. No hard feelings. And-"

"And?"

"And I accept your offer, Erik."


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello my lovely Readers! I am here as I promised safe and sound no thanks to the phantom that´s now on the naughty chair. *pointing at Erik***

**Erik: I resent that *saying it in a sulking way while sloutching on the chair***

**Me: Whatever! Anyways I love to thank all the followers and readers for taking their time to read this story I would also like to recommend for you to please review and comment this story. I would really like to hear your opinions and possible suggestions.**

**Erik. Yeah she won´t take mine**

**Me: Erik one more word out of you and so help me god I will change this story to a Raoul and Christine story!**

**Erik: *silent***

**Me: Good, well hope you like this chapter! Comment and review please!**

_Erik's P.O.V _

I was shocked and delighted that Elena accepted. I grabbed her hand then guided her to another tunnel that led to his domain. She was memorized the way to the lair moved with ease and made no hesitation in being pulled by me. Elena then started to sing something that made me smirk.

_ In sleep he sang to _

_ In dream he dream_

_ That voice which calls to me_

_ And speaks my name_

_ And do I dream again?_

_ For now I find _

_ The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_ Inside my mind_

I smiled and then looked at Elena who did not look away. She started to blush a deep crimson, which in my opinion was attractive.

_Sing once again with me _

_ Our strange duet_

_ My power over you _

_ Grows stronger yet_

_ And though you turn form me_

_ To glance behind_

_ The Phantom of the Opera is_ _there_

_ Inside your mind._

I noticed Elena looking at me with wonder and raised an eyebrow at her. Elena blushed even more, which for some odd reason delighted me, and then she stared at my mask.

Elena: _Those who have seen your face_

_ Draw back in fear _

_ I am the mask you wear_

Me: _It's me they hear_

I lead Elena down the last flight of stairs and we both joined our voices.

_My (your) spirit and my (your) voice _

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here (there)_

_Inside my (your) mind_

I opened the door and Elena stepped forward. She looked around with admiration and wonder. I haven't seen that look since Christi- No! Don't think of her, I thought. Elena gasped when she saw the way the candles made the cold and dark place come to life. I seized the opportunity to sing. I stood near her and put my hands on her shoulder and turned her around abruptly.

_In all your fantasies _

_ You always knew_

_ That man and mystery _

Elena: _Were both in you_

Both: _And in this labyrinth_

_ Where night is blind_

_ The Phantom of the Opera _

_ Is there inside my (your) mind_

I looked at Elena and for a brief moment she looked like Christine. I got near her and stared into her innocent eyes, and then I caressed her cheek.

"Sing my Angel of music!" I blurted out and mentally slapped myself.

"_He's there the Phantom of the Opera_," Elena sung.

I smiled as Elena began to sing the high notes. Every now and then I commanded Elena to sing louder with a simple "SING!"

_No doubt she has talent, though I sense discomfort in the upper register. That, however, will change soon. _I thought. "SING FOR ME!"

With one final breath, Elena let out the final note. She was panting a bit but far less than Christine, the Elena stared at the floor with embarrassment. I took out a finger, placed it under her chin, then I put a little pressure which made Elena look into my eyes.

"Elena, you have done nothing wrong so do not put your head down. Never put your head down when you've done nothing wrong. Am I clear?" I said while cupping Elena's cheek. Elena nodded.

"Erik, I know I'm horrid and the managers were must have been mad to give me that position. I know I need work but since I trained myself I was not familiar with a few techniques and-"

"You trained yourself?" I asked amazed.

"I—yes, Erik I think I should leave the position to someone else. If you wish it I'll leave tomorrow," Elena said as she lowered her head again.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ELENA!" I yelled but then slowly calmed down. I saw Elena flinched a bit but then relax a bit as she saw my reassuring smile.

"Elena, your voice is beautiful, more beautiful then my previous student. With a proper teacher your voice will make others live as they never lived before. And please Elena, don't lower your head in shame," I stated.

"Alright Erik, I'll stay. However, if you believe that I'm not improving, you may dismiss me," Elena reasoned.

"I believe that you will improve Elena. You have this fire in your eyes that shows determination, I may know you only for a few minutes but something tells me that you are a hard worker. Now then, your lessons will after rehearsal start from 8 o'clock to 11 o'clock sharp. I will retrieve you from your dressing room and lead you to my home, and then I'll lead you back. Does it seem alright with you?" I asked.

"Yes, now can you lead me back? It's awfully late and rehearsals start early tomorrow," Elena said with a little yawn. I nodded and lead Elena back, stealing a look every now and then at Elena.

I slid the door open and help Elena in the room. Elena walked in carefully and looked backed at me. She then walked to me and kissed his cheek.

"Good-night Erik," Elena hum as she slid the door closed.

"Good-night Elena," I whispered in the darkness stunned with what happened.

* * *

**Me: Oh what´s going to happen next! Comment and review and hope you like the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello again folks! I just couldn´t resist posting this new Chapter of Guiding Light so here you go. Also Erik made me do it!**

**Erik: O.o I did no such thing! **

**Me: -_-´´ Erik some times I wonder if you had an****y humor in your system!**

**Erik: I do but I like to be calm collective and cool**

**Me: Well you are all that and much more now hope you guys and gals like the chapter and please comment and review the story! Enjoy!**

_Elena P.O.V_

(Two months later, Elena's first performance)

_But promise me that some time_

_ You will think of me!_

I heard the crowd clap wildly and for me. That was my second time that night singing "Think of Me" and it was quite exciting. I never expected to perform an encore, yet I should have known Erik's teachings would get me to this.

_Flashback_

"Erik I know you said not to question your teaching methods, but this is ridiculous!" I said as I hung my head from the edge of the bed.

"Elena, this will enhance your diaphragm's potential power. Now try to sing the last line of Think of Me," Erik commanded_._

_ You will think of me! _

"Wow! You were right; I held the note a lot longer than usual," I said while blushing a bit.

"I knew you would. Now my dear, will you trust my teaching no matter how far stretched they are?" Erik asked

"I promise I won't question you again and deny your orders."

"That's all I ever wanted…"

_End of Flashback_

As soon as I finished I went to my room and I was welcomed by the potent aroma of roses and many other flowers. As I got into my robe I heard a knock on the door, so I went to the door and opened it. What a surprised I had!

"Mathew!" I cried as I jumped on the man in front of me. I buried myself in his chest as he started laughing.

"Elena! I still can't believe it's you!" Mathew smiled brightly as I pulled away from the hug.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were in London!" I said as I pulled Mathew in the room.

"I was but if you must know, I am the new patron of this very opera house! It's just that I sent a representative so I could finish my studies. However, I could not miss the first performance of the opera house. Plus, I heard your name and I needed to confirm my doubts. I must say Elena, your voice is magnificent!" Mathew said with glee.

"Mathew it's been too long… I'm sorry for not writing but I've been busy. Also, I moved out of my father's house," I stated.

"So you've been on your own? Elena, why didn't you stay! I thought he understood and accepted the reality," Mathew said puzzled.

"He does understand he actually grown to love the reality but I needed to do this. I can't depend on my father all my life!" I explained then noticed Mathew had a hand behind his back, "Mathew, what's that behind your back?"

"These are for you," Mathew said as he extended his hand and handed me a bouquet of red and pink roses with one white rose in the middle.

"Mathew, they are beautiful!"

"In the language of the flowers red and pink flowers mean love and appreciation, while the white rose means worthy of heaven or pureness. They are also 10 roses in total which means you're perfect, and that my dear Elena is the truth."

Just then Meg came through the door with a smile on her face and very enthusiastic.

"Elena! MY GOD YOU WERE AMAZING! I knew you'd be amazing but wow you blew me away! Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company," Meg whispered the last part.

"Oh don't worry Meg. Meg this is Mathew. Mathew this is Meg, she's the best ballet dancer in the whole world and my new best friend," Elena introduced them.

"Mademoiselle," Mathew bowed as he gently took possession of Meg's hand and kissed it tenderly, "it's a pleasure meeting someone as lovely and talented as you."

"Likewise monsieur, but I'm afraid Elena flatters me too much," Meg said as a blush painted her cheeks.

Then Mathew takes off quickly and then a few moments later come back with another bouquet of flowers. This one, however, was dark red roses, pink roses, and a yellow rose in the middle. Meg looked at the bouquet in awe, and then looked at Mathew.

"These are for you, mademoiselle. There are thirteen of them. I sincerely hope you know the language of flowers," Mathew stated.

"I'm afraid I don't monsieur, but I do know that yellow means envy. Why do you envy me?"

"Typically yellow is meant for envy but in my opinion it means joyfulness. Yours however has a red tip which means F.I.L. Elena can explain it to you. Anyways, it's been a pleasure to share a moment with you ladies. I hope to spend more time with you both," He winked at Meg which made her blush even more, "Goodnight ladies."

Mathew kissed my forehead and then he kissed Meg's cheek tenderly. Then he disappeared through the door. Meg then kneeled to my side and spoke frantically.

"What does it mean? Elena please, please tell me! I want to understand him! Please tell me!"

"Oh, alright! Dark red rose's means 'unconscious beauty' while pink roses mean 'admiration or romance' and 'falling in love' is the definition of the yellow rose with the red tip. Meg Giry it also looks like you have a not so secret admirer! 13 flowers mean he's secretly admiring you!" I excitedly said.

"Oh God! He's like an angel! He's so very handsome and very kind. Mathew. Even his name sounds heavenly! Elena, do you think we'll ever meet again?" Meg asked.

"Of course child! He said so himself! Meg how old are you?"

"21. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, for no particular reason. I mean Mathew is just 23 years old and is single. By the looks of it, he's interested in you." I said then I looked at the clock in my room it was late, but I knew I could visit Erik.

"Meg do you mind leaving me now, I'm rather tired from tonight."

"Alright, goodnight Elena and sweet dreams." Meg called out as she ran out the room with her flowers with delight.

I changed quickly out of my costume and slipped on my red night gown and white robe. I ran and bolted the door, then went to open the mirror. She quickly found the familiar passage to the underground lair Erik called home. When I got there I saw Erik sitting by his organ, his posture was stiff. I then knew he was mad about something, from my two months being his student I discovered most of Erik's emotions with his gestures, posture, and voice. When Erik is happy his posture is jumpy and his eyes have this child like glow, when he's sad his whole body is hunched over and his hands cover his eyes (only saw that once), when he's nervous his voice shakes a bit then he fidgets his hands, when he's frustrated he growls and puts his hands into fists… the point is I know his mood and that's that. I stepped forward and waited for him to speak. Then he stood up and grabbed my shoulders he made me shake a bit. He never has been violent with me. He barely even touched me to be exact! Erik was holding me tightly in place, not letting me move. I looked up at him and saw a fire dance in his eyes.

_Oh god! What did I do to him to get him like this? _I thought.

"Elena you know fully well what you did! You and that boy together!"

"His name is Mathew, Erik. There's nothing wrong with me and Mathew, we are friends Erik. It's like you and me," I reasoned. I thought that would calm him down but then again I have the worst of luck.

"Elena, I forbid you to see that boy again! Do you understand?"

"Erik, you are being ridiculous! He's my friend and that's it! Besides you are not my father to say what I can or can't do!" I exclaimed.

"I'm old enough to be your father!" Erik yelled

"I'm 26 about to be 27 Erik! You at the most have to be 31 or 32!"

"Yes, you're right… but that still makes me older and wiser in the world of light you love!"

_Oh if you only knew what happened to me _I thought. He kept holding me in place and I kept a defiant look at him. He sighed and let go. Then he moved to his organ again and picked up a rose.

"This is for you. You sung beautifully, Elena." He said as he gave me a simple thorn less red rose. I smiled and smelled the rose, and it was the sweetest intoxication I'd ever smelled.

"Thank you, Erik."

"Elena. Can you, that is, will you sing for me for a bit?" Erik asked tenderly.

How could I refuse him? He is my teacher and got me this far so it's the least I could do.

"Of course," I answered. He began to play but I noticed that the song had a lot of high notes and not a lot of rests. I kept up with the song but at the end of the song, I collapsed to the floor and darkness took over me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Friend: SO what did Erik do to Elena?**

**Me: Well he himself did nothing but he did in a way... he´s complicated but yet you got to love him**

**Friend: Oh... I´ll just read this. Speaking of Erik where is he?**

**Me: He´s in my room ranting about how the only ´´Phantom´´ thing I have is my 25th anniversary DVD and the autograph I got from Ramin Karimloo in his Broadway to Bluegrass concert in California. I ´m not from a wealthy family and I got those things for my birthday and I told him I have pictures, music, drawings, handmade half masks and full masks, love both the musical and the movie, and believe that the viscount is a fop but he still ranting! I told him I was going to be him for halloween but he´s still mad!**

**Erik: *coming out of my room* I´m mad because you claim to love me but you don´t show it enough! Another thing I never heard you say that you love Erik!**

**Me: OH MY GOD ERIK! Was that all okay! I love you Erik. Want it louder? I LOVE YOU! Want me to spell it out for you? I L-o-v-e y-o-u. Want it backwards? You love I. Erik my love for you is the best kind! It´s obssesion at it´s best! my tumblr is filled with your stuff among other things but mostly your stuff! Most of my friends say shit about you and I defend you with my life! I may not show it enough but never doubt that I love you Erik.**

**Erik: *crying silently*Wow i feel so loved :,)**

**Me: Anyways I want to thank Stargazer1364 for being the first to comment on the story and for messaging me. Also I do not own Phantom of the opera the music or anything that you find familiar here. (forgot to say this in the other chapters) So now here´s the next chapter of this Story hope you like it and please review. *goes back with friend and Erik to the room to watch 25th anniversary of Phantom***

_Erik's P.O.V_

I knew that Elena would collapse, but I didn't expect her to finish the song. Guilt filled me once I saw innocent Elena unconscious. _Why did I do this? Why did I choose to punish Elena like this? She didn't do anything wrong, but that boy did! He's the reason why my Elena is laying unconscious on the floor! My poor innocent, talented, brave, beautiful nightingale had nothing to do with this. Wait, my Elena?_

I pondered at that thought. Elena was not a prize to be won, no Elena is much better than that. During her night lessons, I learned and saw Elena's true character. She is traditional Spanish woman, strong, loyal, caring, kind, and has a beautiful soul. Something in Elena's demeanor made me respect her and trust her unconditionally, and she always worries more about others than herself. You can almost say that she acts motherly around her co workers and me.

_Flashbacks_

Two weeks after our first lesson, Elena and I were in the middle of a lesson when I began to feel a little wheezy. Elena noticed and sat me down on the couch.

"Erik, you are not well," Elena said as she held her hand to my forehead, "oh my you have a fever! Lay down Erik."

"I don't think that's necessary Elena I'm fin-" I tried to answer.

"No, you're not and stop being so stubborn! I'll be right back and get you some soup."

A few minutes later she came back with soup and spoon fed me. I tried to get her to stop but stopped myself from doing so. She seated herself on the couch and placed my head in her lap. She then hummed a song and caressed my cheek and soon I drifted to sleep. She took extra good care of me that week.

Then one month ago Meg Giry came to Elena's room after her practice with me and cried about a young dancer whom Meg was fond of.

"He said I was ugly Elena! He said I wasn't worth his spit! Oh and when he said he would rather die than to court me my heart broke! Elena… I'm so ugly I will never be loved!" Meg sobbed.

"Oh Meg, there are plenty of men that would die to court you. Not to mention better looking men than that of Gabriel! Plus I heard that a certain part of him isn't what it seems. Oh Meg, I know heart break but you'll get over it! You are young and beautiful. You have more of a chance to find love than an old maid like me! Someday your prince will come Meg and you'll see the love in his eyes!"

"Are you sure?" Meg inquired.

"I'm certain as the sun will rise tomorrow and the day after and even when we are gone. Now come, we must get some sleep for tomorrow we have a heavy practice." Elena said.

There was also the time I was around the stage one week before Hannibal opened. Rehearsals were barely over but then I saw Elena running towards an elderly stage hand.

"Here let me help you with that," Elena said as she help an elderly stage hand pull up the scenery.

"Thank you Miss, but you didn't have to help me," the man answered.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to sir," Elena answered as she finished pulling it. I saw Elena's beautiful soul that day.

_End of Flashbacks_

I'd be lying to myself if I said I did not like the attention Elena bestowed upon me, her presence, her praise, her loyalty to me, or her concern for me. Heck, I'd be a liar if I said I never got furious with any one who had her attention.

I got to Elena's side and carried her to my room. I gently placed her in the swan bed and moved a strand of her hair off of her face. I cupped her cheek and examined her sleeping form. Her face seemed more relaxed and child like, her wavy dark brown hair formed her face nicely, her lips red and seemed sculptured to perfection. My eyes lingered down on Elena's body. Her body was in one word, WOW! Her body was not that of a typical French girl you see on the street, her body was that of what is considered normal for a Spanish woman. Elena's body was just a masterpiece. Elena was not thin nor plump, she was of normal weight. Elena's breasts are well formed and in my opinion fabulous! The red night gown she was wearing was making me envision her in ways her that made me scowl myself for even seeing Elena that way.

After a few hours Elena began to stir and she let out a moan, this unfortunately made me quite aroused. Elena opened her eyes and fluttered them for a bit. _ She is so adorable when she wakes up! _

"Erik? What happened? The last thing I remember is singing a song for you and the next thing I knew darkness descended on me," she said as she sat up.

"You passed out due to the lack of air in your system… I'm sorry Elena for making you sing that song. I-I didn't mean for t-t-this to happen. Oh God! Elena, can you forgive me?" I sobbed out.

"Erik it was an accident. Besides, this proves to me I still need a lot more training to accomplish to sing that song. Although, next time you try to punish me Erik try throwing me in the lake or something," Elena joked as I chuckled lightly.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind me staying here for the night? I'm awfully tired and I fear if I walk back I'll fall asleep in the stair case," Elena reasoned.

I was paralyzed in my spot. No woman ever wanted to stay here willingly. I didn't even have to use my hypnotic powers on her. I then narrowed it down that Elena was either a foolish or a special human being. I was fixated on the second option.

"No, I don't mind. Just let me get you some more blankets. It gets awfully chilly down here," I said as I went to the spare closet and grabbed a few blankets.

I then spread them upon the bed then moved towards Elena who was smiling sleepily at me. I was about to move away but then Elena grabbed my sleeve.

"Stay with me? Please?" Elena said. _She wants me (ME!) to stay? _

_ "_As you wish," I changed behind my screen and came out with my night shirt on. I grabbed a chair and placed it near Elena's side. She looked at me with confusion, but then cleared her throat.

"Erik, I'd appreciate if you stopped making me feel guilty for taking your bed, and just sleep next to me," Elena commanded. I smiled at her then slowly made my way towards the other side of the bed. She smiled at me once I settled myself in. She then leaned near me and kissed my cheek. This moment would have been perfect had it not been for my mask. Elena then closed her eyes and snuggled her head on my chest. This action surprisingly felt nice and it seemed right. I knew that when morning comes, I would not bear to see her go. I wouldn't let her go. I inhaled her scent and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head due to the pure pleasure I felt. I then wrapped my arms around Elena's waist tightly not wanting to let her move from that position. I smiled and then thought of waking every morning to Elena's beautiful face, the thought of her bare body pressed against mine, and even Elena bearing with my child.

_Oh no! _

_Elena's P.O.V_

(6:30 a.m., Erik's room)

I woke up with the odd feeling that someone was watching me. I whimpered a bit and tried to move, but I was held in place by a pair of strong arms. I then opened my eyes adjusting them to the brightness of the room; I then saw Erik and nearly jumped off. Erik saw my panicked look and stroked my back and made shushing sounds. I relax a bit but another thought came through my head.

_Why is he doing this to me? I know we are friends but is this way the French men treat their friends?_ I wondered.

Erik smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "Good morning Elena. I'm sorry for the discomfort your feeling. And no we French men don't usually treat are friends this way, only the special friends get this treatment."

"Good morning Erik, and thank you," I scooted to his cheek and kissed it. Erik blushed a bit. I keep looking at him and then looked at the mask he was still wearing. I reached up to get his mask, but then Erik pinned me on the bed holding my wrist above my head. His golden eyes shone dangerously bright and my breath quicken.

"Erik?"

"Never try to take my mask off Elena, do you understand me Elena? NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Erik, I know what behind the mask." I blurted out.

Erik's eye twitched with fury but tried to remain as calm as possible. "What do you mean, Elena?" I stayed silent until he shook me violently.

"ANSWER ME YOU SPANISH WHORE!" I felt tears accumulate in my eyes but I was far too proud to let them fall. I turned away from his gaze but then sighed.

"About five years ago, Mathew and I were invited to go see a new opera called Don Juan's Triumphant. Of course at that time I was twenty two and I thought going to Paris was going to be boring. But as we got to our seats, the opera had begun. In the crowd the people were outraged with the opera but I found it fascinating beyond belief. Finally the great soprano Christine Daae entranced all with a duet with a rather seductive and passionate singer. It wasn't till then that I noticed the police surround the stage with their guns at that man. I then knew that, that man was rather dangerous. But then as she drew the hood off the mysterious man, I thought he was incredible handsome even with the mask on." Erik laughed at that with disbelief but I continued with my story.

"I then saw the hurt in his eyes and then the soulful and meaningful tone of his voice. ' Say you'll share with me, one love one life time. Lead me save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you, here beside you. ANYWHERE YOU GO, LET ME GO TOO! CHRISTINE, THAT'S ALL I ASK OF Y-NO!'"

Erik looked at me with a bit of a forlorn flash in his eyes, but then went back to anger.

"When Christine Daee took off the man's masked I gazed at the man's face. At first I thought it was… out of the ordinary. The gasps of the people did not help either, but as I look at the man's face once more. You know what I saw? I saw a good man that faced a lot of hardships in his life. I saw a good soul in that face, despite what anyone said. Erik I do not fear your face. I understand your pain." I whispered.

"LIAR! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE SOCIETY SHUN YOU FOR SOMETHING YOU HAD NO CONTROL OF! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE PEOPLE LOOK AT YOU IN DISGUST AND TREAT YOU LIKE SHIT! OH BUT WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF PAIN?! OH POOR INNOCENT AND NAÏVE ELENA HAS SUFFERED A BLOW OF SOMEONE NOT LIKING HER! OH POOR ELENA PICKED THE WRONG PERSON TO BE FRIENDS WITH! OH HOW SHE HAS SUFFERED! SHE SUFFERED MORE THAN ERIK! YOU HAVE NOT SUFFERED WHAT I FELT!" Erik bellowed.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME ERIK WHAT EVER YOUR LAST NAME IS! HOW DARE YOU CLAIM TO KNOW MY PAIN! YOU DO NOT KNOW THE PAIN I FELT! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT 'THE WORLD OF LIGHT' HAS DONE TO ME! IF YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THE PAIN I FELT, THEN YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN I HAD NO CHOICE! AND ONE MORE THING," I shrieked as I got him off of me and stormed out of the room, "I QUIT AS YOUR STUDENT! FROM NOW ON DON'T GET NEAR ME! DON'T EVEN SPEAK TO ME! GOODBYE FOREVER ERIK!" I ran out as fast as I could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Erik: *sitting on the computer desk with a worried expression* Only one review and no new chapter... Where is she? Did something happen to her? Did she get injuried? Was she kidnapped? Oh my god it´s all my fault!**

**Me:*walking in the room smiling at Erik* Hello Erik! I´m back!**

**Erik: *jumped from his seat and came and hugged me* Nightstar! you´re alive! Are you hurt sick injuried? Have some kind of horrible disease? Oh god where in the name of music were you?**

**Me: Erik I was sick actually I still am I have a sore throat and I was put on house arrest... Plus I took a bunch of medicine in order to come here and post a new chapter on the story. I also went to the doctor today and-**

**Erik: Doctor?! Sore Throat oh god an actor´s and singer´st nightmare! Did he give you medication? Did he torture you? Tell or so help me**

**Me: Erik! Ouch *grabbing my throat* I actually went to the eye doctor and just got my annual check up luckly i´m not that blind and I got some new glasses I have to pick them up tomorrow as to my throat just a normal epidemic that occured here nothing to worry about *taking in the hug***

**Erik: Well that´s good I was worried about you... Now you were here about a chapter? **

**Me:*Breaking from the embrace* Oh yes! I have the new chapter for this week and I´ll post the next chapter as well because next week I may go back home and then I´m moving... On the plus side I´ll have my computer fixed and internet to be able to work on this.**

**Erik: That is sad but here we go. Don´t forget to review and comment we really like to hear your comments.**

**Me: oh Erik I like you to meet someone**

**Erik: Oh who is it**

**Elena: Hello Erik *blushing slightly***

**Erik: o.o She´s real!**

**Me: Enjoy! Oh btw this is Elenas´s P.o.v in the beginning enjoy! Review and comment please!**

**_Three Weeks later_**

It's been three weeks since I'd seen Erik, and surprisingly I relaxed a bit. I covered the mirror with a blanket in case Erik did not get the idea. I didn't mean to sound offensive but Erik spent most of my time that I had no time to go out or work on my living arrangements. During my three weeks I drew, practiced singing, went horse back riding with Meg and Mathew, spend time with both Meg and Mathew, searched for a suitable apartment, and wrote some songs and letters. Today, however, I wanted to be left alone. I did not have the heart to practice; it was evident when I sung The Jewel Song and the other songs. The songs seemed bland without emotion; even the most inartistic person could sense it. As the day went by and rehearsals for Faust were over, Meg and Madame Giry came up to me.

"Elena, is something wrong? You were so distracted in rehearsals today that the music seemed tasteless… Are you ill child?" Madame Giry asked me.

"No Madame, I've had a lot in my mind and I guess I got it the better of me," I answered.

"Elena what troubles you?" Meg asked with a small frown on her face.

"Nothing troubles me Meg… however; I do have a favor to ask you both."

_Erik's P.O.V_

It's been three agonizing weeks since my Elena left. I didn't think she'd actually wanted me out of her life but when I saw the mirror covered I realized she was serious. _You brought this upon yourself. If you wouldn't have snapped at her and called her a Spanish whore she would be here besides you. _

"Oh shut up!" I yelled at myself.

_Erik, Erik, Erik when will you learn not to frighten women away? First Christine, now Elena, who's going to be next? Meg? Madame Giry? _The voice in my head mocked.

"I said shut up! I'm trying to solve this!" I yelled. _I'll go see her at rehearsals and then I'll take her to my lair. Wait, that's a bad idea. Last time I did that Elena nearly killed herself. Maybe a note will help? No, she'll throw it away. Oh there has to be a way to get to Elena. _

_ Maybe you should apologize to her! You were rather thoughtless about her feelings Erik. Elena is a forgiving woman, she'll forgive you. JUST GO FOR IT! _The voice advised.

"And let my dignity go down the gutter? I think not! She should be apologizing to me! Elena was about to invade my privacy! Take off my mask! The only protection I have in this god forsaken universe! No! I will not apologies," I stated. As I said that I felt as if I stabbed myself in the heart. I knew I was lying to myself; I needed to see her and be with her.

I missed her and the way she would worry about me… but of course I know she'd be happier with the fop then me. I can see why she wants to be with him. He has a kind face with a refined nose, pale like Elena. His eyes blue-gray were like the color of the sea after a storm. His hair the same color as Elena's dark brown that could be mistaken as black and it was shorter than the former fop but nonetheless silky and so kept. The new fop was also considerably tall, he was probably my height. Mathew, a beautiful name! As Meg Giry stated 'Like an angel!' How I hated the man! He was twenty-three years old much younger and probably stronger than I; Mathew is more suitable for Elena. Oh how I hated the boy! He looked too good, he was hiding something though. Every time he tried to focus his eyes at Elena or Meg he'd seemed lost in his eyes, and rarely blinked. The thought of Elena spending more time with Mathew got me madder! I even had hallucinations of seeing her kiss that fop in the mouth or the fop claiming Elena as his! That thought made me snap. There is no way in hell; I was going to let that happen!

I then marched to Elena's mirror and tried to look through the mirror. I could only see silhouettes. I saw Elena getting a book and going through the door. I stepped out carefully and saw how dark it was. Elena must have met with the fop! I went looking out the window in case she left outside. In this case I saw nothing not even a carriage. I then searched the whole opera house for Elena, but could not find her. I then decided to give up. Up? Up! I went through another passage and went to the roof.

Through the shadows I saw Elena wearing a black dress with long sleeves and buttons that showed from the front. Her hair loose rather than the bun she usually wears made her look beautifully heartbreaking. She had a book and rosary in one hand and in the other a picture frame. The look on her face was distant and depressed; no smile appeared in her face. She walked over to a small table and then she smiled.

"I see Meg and Madame Giry did what I asked... Everything is here. The candles, the matches, and a place to hold the picture frame. I shall thank them tomorrow… but now," Elena uttered. She slowly got everything in order, and moved the picture frame in the middle of the table. Elena then put the rosary and book aside as she started to light the candles. Once she was finished she knelt down and grabbed the book and rosary. She was praying in Spanish, yet I understood some words. I heard the name Anna Cristina. She seemed to pray for a while until she made the cross on herself. I impulsively did the same. She grabbed a small candle she then looked at the picture. Then she held up the candle and lit it up, she then started to sing a prayer.

_God- our heavenly Father_

_Oh, God- and my mother _

_Who is also in heaven_

_May the light _

_Of this flickering candle_

_Illuminate the night the way_

_Your spirit illuminates my soul._

So this woman, Anna Cristina, was her mother. Elena never mentioned her family before, now that I thought of it she was right. I knew nothing of her. This intrigued me even more.

_Mother, can you hear me?_

_ Mother, can you see me?_

_ Mother, can you hear me in the night?_

She must have been very close to her mother or she would have not been so preoccupied with her spirit not hearing her. I kept listening.

_Mother, are you near me?_

_ Mother, can you hear me?_

_ Mother, can you help me not be frightened? _

She stood up and looked at the sky full of stars. Her hands were grasped in her heart and her emotions were set free.

_ Looking at the skies_

_ I seem to see a million eyes _

_ Which ones are yours?_

_ Where are you now that yesterday _

_ Has come and gone _

_ And closed its doors?_

_ The night is so much darker_

_ The wind is so much colder_

_ The world I see is so much bigger _

_Now that I'm alone_

She sunk to the floor then looked at the picture. I wished I could have comfort her, put my arms around her, and tell her it was alright. At last I couldn't she would probably yell at me for interrupting her prayer. She then knelt and put her hands together and looked at the picture with her eyes filled with unshed tears.

_Mother, please forgive me._

_Try to understand me_

_Mother, don't you know I had no choice?_

_ Can you hear me praying?_

_ Anything I'm saying,_

_ Even though the night is filled with voices?_

_I remembered everything you taught me_

_ Every book I've ever read_

_ Can all the words in all the books_

_ Help me face what lies ahead?_

_ The trees are so much taller_

_ And I feel so much smaller_

_ The moon is twice as lonely_

_ And the stars are half as bright_

Elena sank to the floor with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Mother, how I love you_

_ Mother, how I need you_

_ Mother, how I miss you_

_ Kissing me goodnight._

She let all the tears come out, it made my heart break even more. She always smiled and now I see it was all a façade to not to let other see the hurt in her eyes. How much she was suffering, how much she'd endure.

"Mother it's been two years but I can't let go. I-I won't accept the fact that you're… that you're gone. I promised you I'd spend time with Mathew. I've been neglecting that promise but I will do whatever it takes to do so… Mother I-I-I feel so alone!" Elena sobbed out with her hands trying to wipe away the tears. She let more fresh tears appear.

"I finally made it to Paris and am singing in opera house, what you always wanted me to do. I'm the new Prima Donna and improved in my singing thanks to Erik. He's the Phantom of the Opera by the way. He made me his student and I believe I was his friend, but I messed it up! I betrayed him mother! I pushed him away! And I miss him so much, mother! I miss him so much it hurts!" Elena wept while trembling from the sadness and probably the coldness she felt from being in the roof. It's true how people say a woman's heart is an ocean filled with secrets, and if you look closely in her eyes you could see all the pain she has felt. That's what I saw in my angel's eyes at that moment; all the pain I wanted to desperately wipe away just to see her content. I had to act now or see how this angel would fall to her own peril.

_Elena's P.O.V_

I thought I was alone in the roof top, but as I cried to the point where I was trembling I heard an all too familiar voice float out in the darkness.

_Heartbreaking Child_

_ So sad so helpless_

_ Yearning for my friendship_

Oh God! He heard me say I missed him! I had two options now: run to my room and never come out or answer him. Guess which one I choose?

_Erik or Mathew_

_ Friend or Phantom_

_ Who is it there, staring?_

_ Have you forgotten your Erik?_

_Erik, oh, speak_

_What endless longings _

_Echo in this whisper_

_Too long you've wandered in isolation_

_Hiding the pain in your eyes_

_I can't believe you just heard me_

_Well believe it_

And as if from an act of magic or fate we both united our voices.

_Yet (you're) I'm not upset _

_ Erik (Elena) my friend (my angel)_

_ I am sorry_

_ For betraying (treating) you unfairly_

_ Erik (Elena) my friend (my angel)_

_ All is forgiven_

_ Come to me (stay with me) beautiful angel_

What is it with him and all the compliments? Tears kept running down my cheeks and I was still on the floor shaking. I then felt a pair of strong arms lift me up so I could stand. I turned around and saw Erik's golden eyes filled with tears. He hugged me tightly and I did the same.

"Elena, I'm truly sorry for treating you badly and for calling you that awful word that does not describe you. I'm sorry and I hope I'm worthy enough to call you friend," he said with tears.

"Erik there's nothing to forgive! Oh my friend how I missed you!" I said as I cried and hugged him tightly. He was shocked but as I pulled away he held on to me tighter. Erik then whispered something in my ear.

"Elena, I want to know everything about you. I want to get to know you and understand the pain you felt." I cried more and Erik seemed confused.

"Shh-Shh-Shh Elena don't cry anymore! Erik doesn't bear to see you cry. Please, seeing Elena cry makes Erik feel sad. It makes Erik feel useless and unable to do anything for Elena. Elena, please don't cry! Don't break Erik's heart with your tears," Erik said while using his third person defense mechanism.

"I can't help it Erik! It's been two years and I feel so lonely Erik. She was my light. She guided me and kept me safe from all the horrible things that happened to me. She also supported and helped me have the most wonderful thing in the world… I miss her so much," I sobbed out as I got to the picture frame and held it up. Erik looked at it for a bit then looked at me. He wrapped his arms around me more protectively and kept trying to calm me down. What felt like hours went by and Erik finally managed to calm me down. Erik than broke the silence.

"You look like her but you're wrong about one thing." Erik stated.

"What would I be wrong in?"

"You are not alone anymore. I'm here with you beside you. I'll always be here Elena," I smiled and dried my tears. Erik cupped my face and kissed my cheek.

I felt my heart flutter and my cheeks blush a bit. _What's happening to me?_ I quickly turned off all the candles and set them underneath the table. Erik also helped but he kept his eyes glued on me with a sort of protective expression. Once we were done Erik took my hand and started to guide me carefully through a secret passage after 10 minutes of pure silence Erik stopped. He turned to me then he did something that shocked me. He plunged his lips into mine. Erik kissed me.

Erik's kiss was a pure chaste kiss. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling of his warm lips. _Wait, I'm enjoying this?_ I know what you think but trust me when I say that after what I've been through love is not an option for me. Erik pulled away slowly his eyes fluttered and he looked so cute gaining his awareness back. _What am I doing?! Erik deserves someone better than me someone who didn't do what I had done. He deserves someone who's worthy of him._ So many thoughts went to my head that I felt weak and fainted.

**OOhhh what´s going to happen? Oh btw I do not own the music mentioned here or the phantom of the opera. Sorry also to ruining Wandering Child DX not the best idea...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: As I promised here is probably the last chapter if not the last chapter I post here before I leave to new frontiers... in this case a new house** ***looks at Erik* will you be okay alone?**

**Erik: Yes I think I´ll be alright alone for a while I´ll miss your clumsy, annoying, sweet, caring, and stubborn self though. Will you miss me?**

**Me: Of course**

**Erik: I´ll come to you in dreams**

**Me: One must not dwell in dreams**

**Erik: Ah but you see dreams can come true**

**Me: True but I will miss you alot... anyways please enjoy this chapter of guiding light enjoy! Comment and review please! XD**

_Erik's P.O.V_

As soon as I pulled away, Elena fainted. I stood there paralyzed, yet somehow I manage to carry Elena to my bedroom. I placed her on the bed and tucked her in, and then I went to the other side of my bed and settled my arms around Elena's waist. Finally, I was forgiven and finally I kissed Elena.

(_The Next Morning)_

I woke up rather early but content to see Elena sleeping in my arms… No! I shouldn't think like that she is my student and friend! A good friend! A good friend with an amazing figure, what am I thinking?! I then observed her sleeping. Her breathing was normal, the way she was positioned I could hear her heartbeat. Thump-thump thump-thump thump.

I smiled as I saw Elena's mouth parted slightly. I then adjusted myself again while not disturbing Elena and stroked her hair for a long time. I then closed my eyes briefly and just as I was about to fall asleep again Elena started to wake. She moved a bit and then looked up at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good morning Elena," I said as I pressed her to my chest.

"Buenos dias Erik… what time is it?" she asked while closing her eyes.

"Six about to be seven, I dare say Elena shouldn't you be at rehearsals?"

"Today is Sunday, Erik. There aren't any rehearsals. For an opera ghost you don't seem to know much of the schedules," she joked.

"I do know the schedule it's just that I didn't keep time of things since you left… I'm sorry for all that happened Elena… You were right I know nothing of you."

"Erik, I didn't mean to burst out like that I-"

"You had all your right to do that, however I want to know everything about you Elena. I want to get to know you. Will you let me, please?"

"Then I have no choice do I?" Elena replied as she adjusted herself in the bed.

I looked at her and noticed her featured to detail, they were not that of a Spaniard in Madrid or Gallegos.

"Elena, where exactly are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from Granada, Spain. I lived near the beach with my family… Where are you from Erik?"

"I'm not sure but I am French. What day were you born?"

"December 21 1873 and you, what day were you born?"

"I don't know… all I know is the year I was born. 1868," I answered. Elena furrowed her brow.

"That's awful! How about we make you an actually birthday?" she suggested.

"That sounds interesting. Although October 31 sounds like a reasonable day don't you think?" I joked.

"I'm being serious Erik!" Elena playfully scowled me, "Let's find some characteristics that fit to a season. What do you like to do on your spare time?"

"I like to compose music as well as operas. I also like to sit by the fire and read a book, not just any book a good book," I answered.

"Really? And what out door activities do you enjoy?"

"I really don't go out much, but when I actually do I usually go horseback riding or take a stroll around a garden on a cold day. I do not dance much and I'm not really a social person."

"One last question… Do you like cold or hot temperatures?" Elena inquired.

"In all honesty, I like cold climates. I usually go out during those times and when I see all around me I see the snow and how beautiful it blankets the earth," I declared.

"Well, Erik you were probably born in a snowy winter day. So your birthday from now on will be on December 23 1868 and you are 31 about to 32. How does that sound?" Elena requested, "I personally like it."

"I like it more because it shows that someone actually wants to celebrate my birth… thank you Elena," I tenderly whispered, "however, I still want to get to know you so I shall continue."

"And here I thought I unfocused the infamous Phantom of the Opera from his interrogation!" Elena teased.

"My dear even a beauty like yourself cannot distract the Phantom of the Opera from achieving his goal!" I said while playfully being menacing.

"Alright notorious opera ghost ask away, I am like an open book," Elena claimed.

"Okay, do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

Elena's smile disappeared and her look was forlorn. She then shook her head and answered. "Yes, I have a brother he's studying in one of the top schools and I have not written to him in a while. Although I have a feeling he is doing well. It's only him and I."

"So, what about your family? Your parents?" I asked.

"My parents… My mother was a kind, compassionate, generous, and beautiful woman. My father is a proud, handsome, strong, stubborn, traditional, yet gentle man. Both of them together seemed to be like fire and rain… they sometimes drove each other insane but they couldn't stay mad at each other. They were like Orpheus and Eurydice, Duke Orsino and Viola, Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy, or Enjolras and his love for patria. Their love was full of passion and love; it was the perfect marriage. The marriage I keep envisioning mine to be. I have a lot of uncles and aunts and my grandparents are still alive so I have a chance to live up to 80 years old… Next question."

"You're very well read Elena, what is your favorite author?" I asked.

"That is a very difficult question, Erik! Hmm I love Jane Austen because she shows that a woman can be a success and she herself shows that you do not need a man to be content with life. However, Shakespeare is a genius with comedy, love, and tragedy (I'm not really fond of Romeo and Juliet though). Then again, Hugo shows how corrupt the government can be and how a single act can lead to so much violence… Oh such a hard choice! I think I'll say my favorite author is Jane Austen." Elena elaborated.

"Oh really? Okay, what are your favorite color, season, and book?"

"My favorite color is red the passion color, season autumn because it's not too cold nor too hot to do most activities, and my favorite book is Pride and Prejudice because I can relate to Elizabeth when it comes to love," Elena answered while chuckling.

"So Mademoiselle Vega is a hopelessly romantic is she? I must admit Austen is a great writer, and I share your ideas with Hugo. I also must admit that I _was_ a hopelessly romantic at some point in my life, but that part of my life is over," I said rather dramatically.

"Alright maestro, you must now answer that question for me. What are you favorite color, season, and book?"

"That is all too simple my estudiante. My favorite colors is red and black, my favorite season is winter I've already explained myself, and my favorite book is Les Miserables because I can relate to Jean Valjean who was scorn and looked down upon people but he kept moving on with life… Now, Elena this is a question I've been dying to ask you but I do not know how you'll react."

"Erik, anything you'll ask me won't upset me," Elena retorted.

"Why are you not married or courting anyone for that matter? I mean you are a beautiful Elena both inside and out, I'm surprised you are not married and have children!"

"Well, I have had many suitors Erik it's just that they all only wanted a trophy wife… I was engaged to a man that I quite honestly detested but we broke off the engagement due to some circumstances. After that I gave up the idea of ever getting married and I gave up on courting. My brother said that if I don't get married by the time I'm 30 then I'll be 'forever alone.' He's very supportive though." Elena confessed.

I looked at this woman for a long time. How could someone just want Elena for a trophy wife? She's more than that! Although, when she said she was engaged with someone my stomach clenched, but then relaxed when she said that it was broken. To think Elena was going to marry a man she didn't love by force… ironic I'm thinking that's wrong isn't it? Although, I've already seen her wear a white dress and she would be a beautiful bride. I can picture it now. A winter wedding she would wearing a long wedding dress with a white cape to keep her from being cold, and she's be wearing white boots instead of slippers. Elena's hair would be in a bun, but a different kind of bun than that which she usually wears (**he's talking about a French twist**) and the veil draping around her. Her eyes full of love as she enters the chapel and me at the other end of the aisle waiting for her.

"Erik, Erik!" Elena snapped me out of my thought.

"What? Oh sorry Elena, I was lost in thought."

"I can tell. Anyways I had the strangest dream… I dreamed that you kissed me and that you told me you loved me. It felt so real though… Ha! Of course it was a dream you would never fall in love with me! You deserve someone better than I."

"Better than you Elena? There is no one better than you Elena! And yes that was a dream simply a dream… Who is Rebecca?"

Elena's expression looked shocked and then relaxed a bit. "Rebecca is someone very special to me and Mathew… And Mathew is just a friend Erik, plus he is interested in Meg Giry."

"I suggest you get up now Elena and go get dressed, I'm sure Meg Giry and you have plans today. Am I right?" I said rather quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh of course, how could I forget? I hate to leave but I did plan this outing with Meg. You don't mind I leave for a few hours right Erik?" she asked.

"No not at all… just be safe okay?" I said with concern.

"Don't worry maestro, I'll be alright. Hopefully, I'll be able to tell you the news tonight!" she said with delight as she got up from the bed. She was about to leave the room when she went ran back in and went to my side. She kissed my cheek and swiftly took my mask off and kissed the marred part of my face. She quickly put the mask on and left swiftly out of the room. I was stunned beyond belief.

_Elena's P.O.V_

After I left Erik's room I went to my dressing room and changed into the first thing I got out. Unfortunately it was a pink dress… don't get me wrong I loved the dress I just hate the color! Plus, if I ever present myself to Erik like this he'll probably think I turned into La Carlotta! I then got my hair in a ponytail and left towards the ballerina's dormitories. Sure enough Meg was finishing putting on her boots and adjusted her hair. She twirled around once and sighed. "Oh what's the point Mathew likes Elena and me- I'm just a silly ballet girl…"

"You are not silly; you are a beautiful and talented ballet girl that has captured the heart of a very young and handsome patron who he can't stop talking about. Meg, Mathew may like me but he will never love me the way he loves you and have that for certain. Besides being with Mathew would be like committing a sin!" I announced.

"Elena! Well, I wouldn't mind committing a sin with Mathew," Meg said meekly.

"Meg Giry, I did not know you had such a wicked mind! Meg, hopefully today you'll understand why I will never be competition for you when it comes to Mathew's heart." I said.

"Well, c'mon we mustn't keep Mathew waiting!" Meg said as she dragged me out of the opera house.

We walked half a block from the Opera House to a small café which we have made Meg's, Mathew's, and my place. The place was called The Little Rose Garden (in French of course) and the owners were very nice people. Once we got in we saw Mathew already seated in a table (our table which was the one near the window) and with some tea and scones already there. Mathew heard us come in and he immediately got up and pulled Meg's chair and pushed it in, he did the same to mine. Now the three of us were there to discuss certain issues involving me.

"Elena, have you found a place to stay at? I'm quite worried about you Elena, I don't like it that you have been sleeping in the dressing room! No matter how luxurious it is, I don't like that the opera ghost is prowling around. What if he gets furious that you replace Daae? What if he kidnaps you like in Don Juan? What if he does something to you and we never see you again?" Mathew asked with distress.

"Mathew… I met the ghost," I blurted out.

"What?!" both Meg and Mathew shrieked.

"He's my teacher and his name is Erik. The day I first came to the opera house and I sung he heard me and he liked it. He actually sent me a note that day offering me to become my teacher. He set up a time to meet him but I never showed up because I fell asleep. A few hours passed by and I felt that something was wrong; as I opened my eyes I saw the phantom of the opera carrying me. I started hitting him and demanding that he's let me go. He did let go after I got off balance and then I ran! I ran to a ledge." I said.

"Then what did you do?" Meg asked entertained with my tale.

"I then made some room enough to jump. I then heard a warning from the phantom and he promised me I wouldn't get hurt, but I did not listen and I jumped. I didn't make it to the other side but I grabbed on edge but I did not have enough strength to pull myself up. As my grip began to falter I gave up hope and just as I was about to fall in the pit, the phantom caught me and saved me," I claimed. Both Mathew's and Meg's expression were priceless.

"Every since then I became his student. Oh don't look at me that way Erik is a friend and he can tell you that as well. I learned about him and his motives for the things he has done. I understand his pain and the way people judge him for being different," I said with all the sincerity I owned.

"Well… I think a friend like you will do him good. I mean he hasn't caused any accidents to happen or made any demands to the managers or tormented the dancers. Maybe all he needed was someone who cares… do you think Elena that we can meet him?" Meg inquired.

"I don't know Meg perhaps bringing both of you will do him some good… You know what? I'll ask him about it" I said.

"Elena, I found you a place near the opera… actually it's next door and it's affordable. However, Elena, I think it's time to tell Meg here the truth don't you think?" Mathew said as he said in a serious tone.

"Yes, yes Mathew I'll tell Meg about it just as soon as I see her so Meg can understand," I said as Meg looked at us suspiciously.

"What's going on you two? What do I need to know?" Meg solicits.

"Meg, I was going to tell you this earlier but I was so busy and yesterday wasn't the best day… Meg I'm a- Rebecca!"

_Erik's P.O.V_

It was already 12 o'clock and Elena still did not show up. After Elena left I drew a bath for myself and dressed. I roamed the opera and checked up on everything around there. I even stayed in Elena's room and I went through her belongings. I know it was highly improper of me to go through her belonging but that woman was more of mystery than me! And I'm supposed to be the phantom! I saw all her books Austen, Hugo, Shakespeare, Poe, Voltaire, and many others in her shelves. I looked though all her book and was about to stop when I stumbled upon a rather odd book. It was a leather bond book with a small lock. I picked at the locked until I heard a click sound. I opened the cover and then began to read the book this was her diary; luckily I was able read the script. One certain entry intrigued me.

_1885, Paris_

_Yesterday was the most exciting day of my life! Mathew and I went to the Paris Opera Populaire, and experienced a new production called Don Juan's Triumphant. Mathew and I were mesmerized with the whole production, yet I was more entranced with them music the melodies were just breath taking and obviously written by a musician who knew what he was doing. I wonder if I could play that song in my piano, la guitara, or my pan pipes. Anyways the dancers were putting so much emotion in their dance, some moves were risqué but who am I to judge? I was rather glad that Mathew was there with me because a rather annoying person was there too. _

_Yes, unfortunately that stupid man was there 'keeping on eye on me' to see to it that I was 'safe'. __Oh Dios mio! Este hombre es peor que el mismo Zeus! __He literally gave an order in front of Mathew! "As your future husband Elena, I order you not to look for trouble. I order you not to provoke any men or seek any attention." Ha! Si como no! Like he could order me around! It's true I was engaged with him and was soon to marry him but I would give him marry hell for ever one of his orders. Insufferable man to think that I have to spend the rest of my life with him! God he's much too feminine for his own good! What is it with men with long hair? In my opinion it looks awful, I prefer a man's hair to be long but not too long and of course slicked back. It gives a more handsome and mysterious look to them… Anyways back to the opera._

_It was near the end when I saw the once praised frog… __I mean soprano La Carlotta. __She shrieked her heart out almost causing Mathew's and my ears to bleed. Once I saw Don Juan I wanted to laugh! A Don Juan in my country means someone who seduces women with ease and is known for his muscular figure and sexuality. This Don Juan was the opposite! Mathew and I were holding our laughter. We were about to burst into laughter, but a voice of an angel stopped us. It was then that I saw Christine Daae, the woman whom I heard so much about. As I heard her voice I also noticed Don Juan's voice changed it was more passionate it was the voice of seduction! I felt my cheeks grow hot with all the passion that was going through my body. However, I noticed that this man was not the same man as before. This man was taller, leaner, and had a voice of an angel. Nonetheless as the scene progress Miss Daae noticed this as well and just as she was about to run off the stage but the man caught her hand. There I noticed the disappearance of my fiancé and the appearance of the police around the stage. As the song was about to be over the man approached Miss Daee and soon Miss Daae took off his hood. _

_The man who stirred up all those emotions in me was wearing a half mask. He then proclaimed his love to the young soprano, never in my life have I ever been so jealous of someone than that moment! Then she did something that shocked me. Her hand went immediately to the man's mask and took hold of it. My eyes were wide, never in my life have I seen a face like that, I did not gasp in horror like the other or was disgusted by it. Sure I was shocked but I did not scream or look away I noticed every detail and knew that this man led a life of torments and hardships. I looked deep into his eyes and saw that he was a good man that only wanted a chance in life. In my opinion he was the epitome of beauty and music. I a lot of things went through my mind but as Mathew dragged me out of the Opera House I could only think of the betrayal of the young soprano. She was only two years younger than me but still had a lot to learn. All through the night all I could think of was of that angel… Maybe someday I'll meet him and show him that not all of us have to be like Miss Daae; Someday I'll show him that he has a friend, an admirer, and a companion. I must go now before that insufferable man finds me writing in you again. Until we meet again._

_Love,_

**_Elena Dulcenea Vega_**

_P.S_

_I couldn't help but to draw out the man's face, I'm sorry for not being a Da Vinci or Michelangelo but that man kept observing my every move and I had to finish before he'd rip it to shreds like the other one. I personally think this man (whom people keep referring him to the Phantom of the Opera) was handsome and quite creative. I want to fall in love with a man like that. A last I cannot I am cursed to marry that man._

Elena's entry made me smile, the way she talked of the man she was to marry was comical. Of course I also smiled at how she was entranced with my music and my opera. I blushed a bit when she mentioned that she felt passion run through her body. Although Elena was twenty two years old and she probably was not the same person as now. I pondered on the thought and turned the page. I then saw a pair of eyes look at me. _My God! _Elena drew me with each detail of my deformity. She drew me exactly how I was from the exposure of my cracked skull to the scarring of my cheek and my disproportioned lips. However, I wanted to laugh at the drawing. You see I guess Elena envisioned me so much like an angel that she must have drew a halo around my head. She somehow made me look… beautiful.

_This woman is the angel not I! _I thought. As I closed her diary I placed it back and went back to my lair. I needed to lie down and comprehend what I was feeling. As laid down on my couch I closed my eyes and deliberated on my feelings towards Elena. I soon drifted to dreamland.

_A few hours later_

I awoke with the sound of someone sneaking about my lair. I got up quickly knowing it wasn't Elena for I know she knows the way to my home. I grabbed my cloak and the Punjab lasso just incase. I silently made my way to where the noise led. As I got nearer to the source I heard a laugh almost too sweet. Then I heard singing.

_Child of the wilderness_

_ Born into emptiness _

_ Learn to be lonely_

_ Learn to find your way in darkness_

_ Who will be there for you? _

_ Comfort and care for you?_

_ Learn to be lonely_

_ Learn to be your one companion_

_ Never dream out in the world_

_ There are arms to hold you_

_ You've always known_

_ Your heart was on its own_

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_ Child of the wilderness_

_ Learn to be lonely_

_ Learn how to love_

_ Life that is lived alone_

I was mesmerized by the lyrics and the voice was that of a child's a small girl no older than probably five. As I got closer to the girl I noticed she did indeed look like a five year old. She has talent for someone that young. She was relatively small, or maybe it was just me, her hair was auburn color and her eyes were bright blue. She was wearing a yellow dress and her hair was loose showing the mass of curls. She seemed to be petting something and she was at the edge of the floor as she tried to get her foot to touch the water.

_Learn to be lonely_

_ Life can be lived_

_ Life can be loved_

_ Alone_

The little girl sighed then started stroking the mass of fur that lay on her lap. She then spoke.

"Well, little cat did you like the song? I wrote it myself, I was thinking of my life and of my mother's life. Imagine she wants to be on her own all her life… Well, enough about me what about you? You must be from royalty or from a really wealthy family for you to have a collar like that." The little girl exclaimed as she held up the cat.

To my surprise it was Ayesha! My cat had actually come to this girl and let her pet her! I kept observing the child she kept giggling when Ayesha purred with delight or played with her curls. She then noticed the name collar's pendant and examined it.

"Mmm, well here's you name. I'm sorry if I don't pronounce it right the first time. Ayisha? No that doesn't sound right. Ayasha no doesn't sound right either. How about I just call you your highness?" she joked.

"Her name is Ayesha, and you shouldn't be down here little girl," I said finally coming out of my hiding place.

"Ayesha it's a beautiful name. Is she your cat?" the little girl asked not noting my warning.

"Yes, she is my cat and she's a very special breed she's a-"

"Siamese cat is that right?" she asked with her eyes observing my every detail.

"Yes, she is a Siamese but how did you know?"

"I read a book about cats that shows facts of every breed. I read about the Siamese and their attitudes. However, Ayesha is quite brighter than the average Siamese cat or any cat for that matter," She giggled as she began to tickle Ayesha's belly.

"Child what are you doing here? Are you lost?"

"Well… I wanted to explore and somehow I ended up here… Luckily I found Ayesha to keep me company. Sir, are you lost or do you live here?" the child asked.

"I live just a little further down the river, where a great lake forms. Do you want to go see it?" I asked the girl.

"Oh yes! By the way sir you have not mentioned your name," she asked as we headed to my home.

"I have many names little angel but you can call me Erik," I said as we finally reached my home.

The girl observed my world and the look on her face looked awfully like…

"Sir, this place is beautiful!" she exclaimed as she started to run up to touch my organ. I got to her before she even touched a single key. I then picked her up and spun her around. She started to laugh and for some odd reason I started to smile. For once in my life I was making a child smile with delight. I then carried her to where the lake was and pretended as if I was going to throw her into the lake.

"No, Monsieur Erik! Put me down!" she screamed with delight as I rocked her in and out.

"No, not until you promise me not to touch my belongings without my permission," I said playfully.

"Yes, I promise not to touch your belongings without your permission monsieur. I promise, I promise!" She shriek with some giggles escaping her.

"Alright then," I lowered her then scooped her up again, "then again."

"Erik!" the girl scowled as she clanged to me like death. She sounded so much like…

"I meant what I said monsieur your home is beautiful! It's like an underground heaven!" She said as I carried her to the sitting room.

"Thank you… Mademoiselle you have not given me your name," I said as I sat her on the couch.

"My name is- "

"REBECCA!" a familiar voice yelled out.

"Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed as she got up and ran to the sound. Suddenly Elena comes down the stairs accompanied by Meg Giry & that boy and hugs the girl.

"Mommy?" was all I could say. This explains everything. My Elena is mother.

**Nice chapter right hope you guys liked it! I do not own Phantom of the opera or the music mentioned here.**


End file.
